


One More Round

by wingedwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch





	One More Round

It's a vicious cycle and she knows it, but she doesn't care. She swears every time they talk that it'll be the last, but she knows better.

She feels him before she sees him, and most times she turns on heel and gets out before he can sense her. She fights against that pull she wants to wish away, but eventually, it wins out and she seeks him out. They talk about recent events, bitch about their shared aggravations, laugh at the moron of the week.

He used to be the moron of the week.

Then the inevitable name slips out and it's a knife in her chest that twists with every word that follows. She ignores it, shoves it back so he doesn't see—or so she hopes. He smiles at her and she smiles back, because that's what she should do. She stays and listens, because she shouldn't feel what she feels. She should have metaphorically skipped town the second she saw what was happening instead of letting even the slightest bit of hope sneak in and ruin her.

When she leaves him, she hits some sleazy bar and orders the strongest drink they have. She drinks one and then another and then another. By her fifth drink she does more glaring into it than anything else. She'd made a fool of herself yet again and she hates herself for it. She hates how she feels, that she even feels at all, that an angel has the one thing she wants and can't have.

The laughing couple across the way catches her attention and her self-loathing finds its outlet. She watches them, waiting. She follows them outside, to his car where she leans. She knocks them out, loads them up and takes them where she knows they won't be disturbed. She restrains them both on either sides of the room, and while she waits for consciousness, she weights her options as she turns her weapon over in her hands. She decides on the man first, and she cuts and carves at him while the woman screams for her to stop. She does a few minutes later, leaving him alive to watch her work. More time passes and she's back to him again, dragging her knife against his skin over and over again.

When she's had her fill, she cuts the heart from his chest. This is love, she tells the woman as she cries. It's what love does, she should get used to it, though Ruby doesn't give her the chance. She stabs her neck, holding for a moment before ripping straight across. She stares down coldly at the body, wiping blood from her face. After standing there near a full minute, she moves to clean up her mess.

She doesn't feel better, just numb. It's enough, at least until she catches wind of him and the cycle starts again.


End file.
